ever_after_cinderellafandomcom-20200215-history
Louise, Paulette, and Maurice
Louise,' Paulette', and''' Maurice''' are servants on the de Barbarac estate. They are portrayed by Matyelok Gibbs, Kate Lansbury, and Walter Sparrow, respectively. Biography Before 1502 Louise, Paulette, and Maurice knew Nicole de Lancret. Louise and Maurice are happily married. 1502 The three servants are like family to Danielle, and seem to love her very much. The day that Auguste de Barbarac retruns with his new wife, Rodmilla de Ghent, Louise and Paulette prepare Danielle for the introduction while Maurice greets Auguste de Barbarac when he comes riding with the carriage in which Rodmilla, Marguerite, and Jacqueline are in. Louise, Paulette, and Maurice are horrified when Auguste de Barbarac dies, and the two women try to comfort Danielle as she weeps over her father's body while Maurice comforts Rodmilla. 1512 Louise and Paulette prepare breakfast for the de Ghents. Louise is distressed about her husband, Maurice, being sold to Cartier into slavery. Both women are astonished to see the coins that Danielle puts on the table, and Louise cries out of gratitude when Danielle promises to bring Maurice back. Later, Maurice is nearly driven to the coast to be shipped to the Americas, but Danielle rescues him just in time. We also see here that Maurice has developed a limp since 1502. When he and Danielle return to the manor, Louise and Paulette run towards them, Louise crying and Paulette excitedly whooping. They then all walk inside where Maurice lies to the de Ghents about why he is back. However, a few days later, Rodmilla blames Louise and Paulette for the things going missing around the house and garnishes their wages. At the market, Louise and Paulette sell farm produce with Danielle. They defend her from Pierre le Pieu's invasive advances on her. Paulette calls him a horrible man after he leaves. They are shocked when Prince Henry appears and cause chaos to help Danielle escape before the Prince recognizes her. The next day, Maurice finds Leonardo da Vinci's kite in a tree on the farm and gives it to Danielle. When Danielle comes rushing to the manor to meet the Prince, Louise and Paulette get her quickly changed into a noblewoman's dress. Later, when Rodmilla and her daughters return from church, Paulette tells her about more missing items and gets her and Louise's wages cut even further. On the morning that Rodmilla and Marguerite steal Danielle's dress, Louise alerts Danielle about the theft. She, Paulette, and Maurice watch in shock as Danielle's book is burned. Paulette, Louise, and Maurice watch as Danielle vents all her anger at Rodmilla and Marguerite after they confront her about the "Comtesse de Lancret" act. After Danielle is locked into the pantry, they immediately try to help her get out because Rodmilla took the key with her. While Louise and Paulette try to pick the lock, Maurice gets Gustave to seek help from Leonardo da Vinci. When he arrives and frees Danielle, Louise calls him a genius. Together, they convince Danielle to go to the ball. Excited, they wave as she leaves. When Rodmilla sells Danielle to Pierre le Pieu, Louise, Paulette, and Maurice try to stop le Pieu's henchmen from taking Danielle. Louise, Paulette, and Maurice are present when Danielle and the Prince are presented their wedding gift by da Vinci. Personality Louise is sweet, sensitive, and brave. She is the servant who tends to cry, but also the servant who defends Danielle most often. Paulette is firm, jolly, and feisty. She is the servant who tends to be excited, and she is the one who insults Pierre le Pieu and wishes she could spit on him. Maurice is bold and cunning. After Danielle rescues him, he nearly stands up to Rodmilla (although he is the first to try), and after Danielle is locked into the pantry, Maurice sends for Leonardo da Vinci, who then frees her.Category:Characters